gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Capcom Fighting Evolution 2
''Capcom Fighting Evolution 2 ''(known as Capcom Fighting Jam 2 ''in Japan and Europe)' is an upcoming crossover fighting game consisting of characters from famous Capcom franchises battling one another, the game will be released for the PlayStation 4 console, the PlayStation Vita and Nintendo 3DS handhelds and the PC. While the previous game Capcom Fighting Evolution was Capcom's way of mocking the 2D fighting game engine M.U.G.E.N., the sequel will be a more serious crossover fighting game unlike the prequel. Capcom Fighting Evolution 2 will be developed using the Unreal Engine and each character has had their animations redrawn. The game will also feature stages from many Capcom games (all of them completely updated) such as Ryu's stage from Street Fighter II and the Deserted Chateau stage from the DarkStalkers (Vampire in Japan) series. Capcom Fighting Evolution 2 also marks the official appearance of D.D. and Rook from the cancelled Capcom Fighting All-Stars game as well as two original characters. Prologue There was man who onced helped shape the world of CAPCOM, until he started making terrible decisions he believed were the correct choices. His colleagues said "Enough is enough!" and forbid him from contributing any further, for the man had stained many parts of the CAPCOM world. "I will not accept this!" the man shouted before declaring "If I can't have the CAPCOM world to myself, then I shall destroy it so no one can! I will create the ultimate character that will make it happen!" The man finds a way to infiltrate the CAPCOM world which causes a major disruption, filling that world with awful travesty, the man revels and laughs at the chaos he makes before singing the theme tune of the Blanka stage in Street Fighter II. Hearing about their former colleague's actions in the CAPCOM world, the creator's of the CAPCOM world decide to summon the many characters from all of CAPCOM's great franchises to put a stop to the man's terrible ambition. The world government in the CAPCOM world has sent their best agent to stop the man from poisoning the world they live in. The fate of the CAPCOM worldhangs in the balance. Game Menus and Gameplay '''GAME MENUS These are the main game menus for Capcom Fighting Evolution 2. ARCADE BATTLE - Go through a gauntlet fighting 8 characters before facing the final boss. VERSUS BATTLE - Play against a friend or the computer for the fun of it. FREE BATTLE - Where you can have a free one on one (or a tag) battle against the computer. TIME ATTACK - Similar to Arcade Battle, but this time you need complete the game as quick as possible. SURVIVAL - Survive an endless onslaught of characters until your character is finally defeated. PRACTICE - Where you can learn to play the character of your choice to a master level. VIEWER MODE - Where you can watch the replays of battles that you have saved. GALLERY - Where you can view the artwork, cutscenes, movie endings, soundtrack and sound samples. OPTIONS - Where you can change the settings for Capcom Fighting Evolution 2, as well as being able to load or save your progress. GAMEPLAY The gameplay for Capcom Fighting Evolution 2 is similar to most fighting games made by Capcom, especially the Street Fighter series. The Super Move gauge system allows you to use 3 unique attacks depending on the level of the gauge. Filling the gauge to level 1 enables you to use a Super Move, filling it to level 3 allows you to perform a Ultra Move and finally, filling the gauge to level 5 which the maximum level allows you to use the Ultimate Move. For example: the Street Fighter character Ryu's Super Move is the Shinkuu Hadouken, his Ultra Move is the Shinkuu Tastumaki Senpukyaku and his Ultimate Move is the Shin Shouryuken. Characters There are 55 playable characters to choose from in Capcom Fighting Evolution 2, the majority of them coming from numerous Capcom games franchises, while 4 are exclusive to this game. (Keep in mind that you are free to suggest any Capcom character for this idea, but any suggestions you have for any GUEST characters will be downright ignored. Any act of editing a GUEST character on either will not be tolerated) Stage List Here is the list of arenas available in Capcom Fighting Evolution 2, some of them are updated versions of stages that originate from classic fightiing games made by Capcom. #Osaka - Japan (Daytime) #Osaka - Japan (Nighttime) #Metro City (Daytime) #Metro City (Nightime) #China #Hong Kong #Egypt #Magma Cavern #Crystal Underworld #Alpine Ski Resort #Patagonia Lake #Stadium (Crowded) #Stadium (Deserted) #Monster Graveyard #Itsukushima #Savalian Temple Ruins #Fortune City #Suzaku Castle (Ryu Stage) #Deserted Chateau #Taiyo HS Rooftop #Crowded Downtown #Green Scream #Laboratory #Gate of Disaster #Test Chamber Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PC Category:PC Games Category:Capcom Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Street Fighter Category:Darkstalkers Category:Final Fight Category:Rival Schools Category:Megaman Category:Red Earth Category:Ōkami Category:Dead Rising Category:Captain Commando Category:Onimusha Category:Resident Evil Category:Devil May Cry Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Category:Viewtiful Joe Category:Star Gladiator Category:Power Stone Category:Strider Category:Sengoku Basara Category:Original characters